The Victors' Son
by lizamellarkpotter607
Summary: The Capitol is back and they have taken Katniss and Peeta. After a few years of freedom for the Districts, the Capitol is starting to take complete control again. After the Hunger Games have restarted, the Capitol has set their target on Hutch Mellark.


Chapter One

Do you ever feel like one tiny moment can change the total outcome of your entire life? I am living proof of it. Well technically, it wasn't my moment that changed everything, but still. If you don't have any idea of what I'm talking about, like most of you, then let me explain.

My name is Hutch Mellark and I'm 15. Most people know me as the son of the "star crossed lovers from District 12", the faces of the 3076 rebellion against the Capitol, or Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Yep, those are my parents.

Most kids think they would be the coolest parents, with their stories and fame, but the Capitol has made them unable to share any of that with me.

Six years back, in 3086, the Capitol kidnapped my parents. Now, I know what your thinking; the Capitol was overthrown in 3076, but the Districts' freedom was short lived.

The 10 years the Capitol gave the Districts their freedom were insane. There was no government, no laws, and the people living in them ultimately went crazy, doing things they were not meant to do. Although this time was filled with chaos, people were free, everyone was happy, and children never had to worry about the Hunger Games. Life was good, not great, but better than it was.

Then it happened. After being on its own for 10 years, the Capitol learned how to survive alone without relying on the Districts for supplies. This made it stronger then the chaotic District government and we were easily taken over by the Capitol. The very same day that the Capitol made its reappearance, they sent a hovercraft that abducted my parents. After the thought of the Capitol regaining its power sunk in, it seemed only logical that my parents would be taken and tortured.

I remember that day almost too well. It was in 3086, so I was only 9. My parents had been getting ready to leave the house to continue rebuilding District 12 when the hovercraft came. Our house, in Victor's Village, started to shake. As we looked outside, the wind was out of control. My father ran outside to see what was happening. When he opened the door, people in all white outfits immediately tackled him. Then, as they were loading him up to the hovercraft, my mother whispered something to herself that I couldn't exactly make out but it sounded like "Peacekeepers. Capitol. Can't be." Then, they attacked her too.

It happened so fast. If you just blinked, you would miss it all. You would have no idea that the Capitol was back, well, for a little while at least. I sat there for an hour. Just staring at the door. I was in complete shock. I would have probably sat there blankly forever if my uncle Haymitch didn't come in. I was immediately taken out of shock to see him awake before noon. He said he saw everything outside his window and that I should come and stay with him for a while. I refused leaving the house where my parents had raised me and loosing the last tie I had with them so he agreed to just come check up on me daily. I was still so confused on what just happened, but Haymitch seemed to almost be expecting it. I asked him a million time how he had seen that coming, but he never really gave me an answer. Only three words. "History repeats itself."

Now, my only guess on what that meant was that this has happened before. Probably before my parents or even Haymitch were even alive. After I had figured that out, I promised myself two things. One-I would save my parents. And two-I would end this cycle. I had no idea how to do..

"URGENT MESSAGE FROM THE CAPITOL!" the television screamed at me, turning its self on, making me jump out of my bed.

Then on the screen appeared a familiar face. Then I recognized the unattractive, round faced, middle-aged man in army green suit on my screen to be President Hartor from the Capitol. This is weird. He never makes announcements. Then he began. "Good morning, my fellow citizens of Panem! I have some exciting news for you to begin your day with! As you all know very well, it has been 6 years since the Capitol has regained our rightful power. Since our government has gotten back its strength from the rebellion in 3076, we want to continue where we left off. Since it is that time of year, I would like to remind you all that the 77th annual Hunger Games reaping will be this afternoon at 2! If you are not there, the Peacekeepers will find you and you will be punished. I wish you good luck! Long live the Capitol and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

At that exact second, Haymitch slams the door open. I run down from my bedroom to see him.

He gives me probably the most sympathetic look I have ever seen. Haymitch is a lot of things, but he is surely not a liar.

"Sorry, kid. You do know the odds aren't exactly in your favor, right?" he says.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
